


Offside

by ColdTidy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Animal Shelter, Curious Waverly, Dogs, F/F, Soccer Nicole, Wynonna Earp Is Not Oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdTidy/pseuds/ColdTidy
Summary: Waverly just got out of a relationship with a boy-man and is trying to figure out what she wants (in life, relationships etc.)Nicole is a professional soccer player and does some volunteering at the animal shelter.Also Wynonna is not oblivious.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Wynonna Earp
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	1. I really like soccer now

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the beginning of this story is written pretty shit but I am too lazy to re-write. I hope it gets better as we continue this story.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, they are all my own.  
> Thanks for reading anyways.
> 
> Some references to the show because the writers are funny af and I'm not that talented so let's go.

Nicole was sitting on the field with her headphones on. She was always really ‘in the zone’, as she called it, before a match. She was a professional soccer player for a few years now. Today was a home match so they didn’t really travel for that long, but Nicole always liked to take her own time. Abigail (Abbie or Abs for short) shook Nicole out of ‘her zone’, not too softly by a smack in the head. Nicole gasped and after she realized what happened she stuck her tongue out to Abbie. “Next time it’s my turn,” she said as she stretched. “Gotta stay awake then Red.” was Abbie’s response as she shook her head and laughed. “I was awake! I was just in -" Nicole started “IN THE ZONE.” Abbie said dramatically before Nicole could finish. “Come on, coach wants us in.” Abbie held her hand out to Nicole and she got her to her feet. Nicole took a look around the stadium. Their stadium wasn’t too big but it was still nice to play in an actual stadium, Nicole thought to herself. She played on training fields for most of her professional (youth) career and just last two years or so they started playing more in stadiums. There were already some people on the stands and Nicole was hoping the stadium would be packed tonight. She always played better with a bigger audience. She broke away from her thoughts and followed her team inside to prepare for warm up.

\---

“You coming or what?” Wynonna asks. A grunt comes from Waverly who’s lying on her bed, scrolling on Twitter or whatever else, just to take her mind of off Champ. She just broke up with him last week and things are still a bit difficult for her. “Yes.” she says eventually, getting up from the bed to walk past Wynonna to the closet. “Wy, what should I wear to this game?” Waverly asks as she turns around to face Wynonna. Wynonna shrugs; “It’s soccer Waves, I’d say whatever you want. It doesn’t matter anyway babygirl, you always look hot and all the boys will have their eyes on you at all times, except for Dolls, or I will cut his balls off,” she says as she points to Waverly. Dolls and Wynonna have been official for a couple of weeks now after a loooooong time of just… being friendly. Waverly gasps “I don’t want the boys to have their eyes on me… I’m not ready for anything.” “Well,” Wynonna says, “it’s gonna happen anyway so just hurry, please. Or we are going to be late and you know how much Chrissy hates it if we are late. She and Perry will be here in a few so…” Waverly sighs as she decides what to wear and tells Wynonna she’ll be down in 5.

\---

The team started the warming up and Nicole felt good about tonight. Sometimes you can just feel that it’s going to be a good match, this was one of them. As the team did their usual routine for the warm-up, Waverly and the gang arrived at the stadium. Chrissy and Perry picked the sisters up at the homestead and they met Dolls in the stadium because he had to work till later. They found a decent spot to sit and Perry offered to get everybody drinks. “So Waves, how are you doing?” Chrissy asked with real interest. “Oh, you know,” said Waverly, shifting in her seat, she didn’t really know how she felt, “I try to keep my mind busy so I don’t think about the break-up too much.” “Yeah it’s not easy” Chrissy said, “I can’t imagine what it’s like being alone again after being a relationship for several years.” Chrissy and Perry had been together for a few years now and it was Chrissy’s first relationship. Waverly sighs and turns to look at the field. She asks Wynonna if she knows any of the players on the field and Wynonna looks at her confused. “I’m here for the beer and the yelling Waves, you don’t actually think I know anything about soccer do you?” Waverly just laughs at her sisters dumb face. Of course, she thinks. “Well then I hope either Perry or Dolls can help me.” Waverly wanted to learn something about soccer if they were going to be here every other week.

Perry came back with the drinks and gave everyone what they ordered. “Yes, the liquid gold!” Wynonna says as she takes her beer and takes a sip. They all just laugh at her and decide that Perry could try and tell them some basic rules of the game. Waverly was the only one who was actually paying attention. She asked Perry about the players and their positions on the field as she notices a girl with red hair. “Who’s that?” she asks as she points towards the redhead. “Oh that is Nicole Haught, our striker,” Perry says with some sort of enthusiasm in his voice. “She good?” Waverly asks. “Is she good?” Perry says shocked, “she’s better than good. She is the best of the league, Waves. As of right now she has an average of 1,8 goals per match.” Waverly looks at the woman on the field and a small smile appears on her face. Hmm, she thinks to herself, best of the league. As the players are starting to make their way inside to prepare for the match Wynonna looks at her phone. “Where the heck is Dolls,” she says as she sees he didn’t leave a message, “the game is about the start and he should’ve been here by now.” The stadium was filled for about three quarters and just as Wynonna wants to give Dolls a call, he comes walking up to them. “About damn time,” she says as she gives him a kiss. Dolls just smiles and takes a seat next to her.

\---

During the first half Wynonna was constantly yelling at the referee, even though she didn’t even understand the rules. Waverly on the other hand was intrigued by the redhead on the field. She thought they even shared a look as the team went inside for halftime and Waverly felt herself blush. Why am I feeling like this, she thought.

As the game went on in the second half, Wynonna and Chrissy fell into small talk while Dolls was getting everyone some snacks. Waverly and Perry on the other hand were discussing what was going on, on the field. Waverly really started to understand the game even though she was distracted by a certain redhead more than once. Waverly actually really enjoyed herself and was glad she came to the game. Their team was in the lead 1-0 and of course it was Nicole that had scored the only goal so far. Dolls came back with snacks for everyone and Wynonna did some grabby hands towards him. Not for him but for the nachos he had in his hands. Chrissy laughed and asked “how do you deal with her every day?” Before Dolls could answer, Wynonna did; “because I am scary good in bed, that’s how little Nedley.” “Okaaaayy,” Dolls says as he tries to not make eye contact with anyone. “TMI Wynonna,” yells Chrissy in disbelieve.

\---

Nicole was on the field and felt good. She already scored one goal and was looking for more. As she went in for halftime she noticed this girl on the stands that she hasn’t seen before. She knows or at least recognizes most of the supporters that are there every game. Especially the ones that looked that girl, even though Nicole was sure no one was as pretty as she was. If she had seen her before she would have definitely remembered her. She went into the dressing room with the rest of the team. The coach gave them a speech and motivated them for the second half. As they were about to go back to field, Nicole told Abbie to look for that girl. So as they went back on the field that is exactly what Abbie did and without a doubt she spotted Waverly right away. “If you don’t go talk to her after the game, I will,” Abbie said. Nicole started laughing, “shut up, Abbie. Remember, you’re straight,” Nicole said as they started taking their positions on the field. The ref started the second half and during the game Nicole felt herself looking at the stands more than usual. Sure, she always looked for people she knew, but this was different.

\---

Wynonna and Dolls were going to leave a bit earlier because Dolls had to work early the next day. The game wasn’t finished yet. But since Wynonna wasn’t there for the match she didn’t really care. Dolls was just happy to go bed because he just worked a 10-hour shift and had a 14 hour work-day ahead of him, he needed his rest. So they said their goodbyes to Chrissy, Perry and Waverly. “Babygirl, are you gonna be okay, being alone at the homestead tonight?” Wynonna asked as she hugged Waverly. “Yes Wy, I’m not 10 you know,” she said with a bit of a laugh. Wynonna pulled back and looked at her. “Yeah, I’m sorry. It’s just…” Wynonna started but then decided she didn’t want to make Waverly feel bad for being alone, “no you know what, you are so much better off without him. I know you’re gonna be fine. And you can always call, if you’re not, you know.” Waverly smiled at her and nodded, “I know. Thanks.”

Perry and Waverly wanted to wait till the end, even though Chrissy was fine if they had just left with Wynonna and Dolls. Perry said they had to thank the team after, especially since they were winning. So as the game had ended and the team makes their round around the field, Chrissy just sits in her seat while Perry and Waverly are applauding and cheering to the team. As the team gets closer Waverly notices that the redhead and a teammate are slowing down. They are talking and laughing and Waverly is wondering what they are talking about. Could it be about the match or is it something else?

\---

They won the game 5-2 and everyone was happy for Nicole, you don’t score a hat trick every game. She scored 3 goals and she couldn’t get the smile of her face. The team made their round on the field to thank the supporters. As they come to the end, Abbie says; “so, are you going up to her or what? I know you’ve been looking at her Red, even during the game. I don’t understand how you even managed to score 3 goals this match.” Nicole laughs as she responds “I’m just good at my job Abbie. And I don’t know. What would I say to her? Hey come here often?” and with that Abbie and Nicole both lose it. They laugh their asses off as they come closer and closer to where Waverly is. Nicole decides she won’t go up now. But she promises Abbie that she does if the girl shows up again next week. And with that they go inside to celebrate the win with the team.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole holds her promise to Abbie. Meanwhile Waverly has done some research on the redhead. Their first meeting doesn’t go as planned and someone ends up in a wet t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A new chapter here. Thanks for the kudos and comments. It's nice to know that people enjoy reading this stuff.  
> I'm a few chapters ahead with writing so I should be able to upload one chapter a week for a few weeks (if I remember to do so...) 
> 
> So here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!

Waverly couldn’t wait till the next match was. The redhead on the field had caught her attention and for some reason she couldn’t stop thinking about the look they had shared during the match, even though it only was for a second or two. She decided to look on social media, wondering if Nicole had any accounts. She found her on Twitter and Instagram but decided not to follow her yet. Maybe they were just marketing accounts. The pictures on the accounts were mainly from games and sponsor pictures so the accounts didn’t seem too personal. She scrolled trough the insta pictures and was captivated by the beauty of the redhead. Her brown eyes and dimples that showed as she smiled. Waverly felt herself smiling at the pictures and shook herself out of it when she heard Wynonna yelling something from downstairs. She didn’t hear what Wynonna had said so she stayed on her bed and got her attention back to her phone and the pictures of Nicole.

“Can you just answer me when I ask you a question?” Wynonna said in a slightly irritated way because she had to come upstairs just to get an answer. Waverly hadn’t heard Wynonna coming up the stairs so when she heard how close Wynonna was, she was startled and in a response threw her phone to the side. Wynonna eyeing her with a suspicious look on her face. “What were you looking at babygirl? Or WHO were you looking at?” she said with a smirk on her face and wiggle of her eyebrows. “Uhh nothing, no one.” Waverly answered as normal as she could even though she knew she failed. Wynonna gave her a knowing look and hummed but decided to let it go for now and Waverly was thankful for that. “You wanna come to the game this weekend again? Chrissy asks if I could pick them up this time but that means I won’t be able to drink.” Wynonna said with a pout on her face. “Do you only want me to taxi or am I actually wanted at the game?” Waverly answered with a tip of her head. “You know what, doesn’t matter, I want to go so yes, I’ll be there and I will drive.” She said before Wynonna could even answer her question. Wynonna laughed and gave her a thumbs up, leaving her to go her phone ‘looking at nothing’. Wynonna knew better but she would figure it out eventually.

\---

Nicole had a morning off from practice, coach thought she deserved it after her hat trick in last match. She was at the animal shelter where she spent most of her free time, apart from the gym. Even though she was a soccer star she had to do everything all volunteers did, so that also meant dirty work. She was cleaning at the part where the dogs were kept. There were only two other people working so it was pretty quiet. She found herself talking to the dogs when she was alone with them. She talked about the game from last weekend. How she was on fire and scored 3 goals. She also talked about the beautiful stranger she spotted on the stands. “Her hair, almost a light golden, it fell perfectly around her face.” She says to one of the dogs, who looks at her with a look that says; ‘you ‘bout done? I wanna go back to my nap, in peace.’ She laughs at that and decides to leave the dog alone, so she finishes quickly and moves on to the next one. She was wondering if that beautiful stranger was going to be there for the next match. If she was, she had to go talk to her. She promised Abbie so she didn’t have a choice. Nicole wasn’t someone who breaks her promises, how little of a promise it was, she promised so she had to. “What am I going to say to her?” she said as she entered the next kennel. The dog in this one was a Border Collie and was super excited as he saw Nicole enter the kennel. He jumps up and down and Nicole started laughing at that. “Hey boy, calm down. It’s all good. We are going out for a good walk when I’m finished here. That okay?” She always really liked going for a walk with the dogs. Especially the ones full of energy like this one. She could let them off leash on the field so the dogs could just go crazy there. Though today she can’t really keep her focus on the dogs. She keeps thinking about what she would say to the girl if she was going to be there. She had to figure it out sooner rather than later because the game was in two days.

\---

“Wynonna hurry up! I don’t want to be late at Chrissy’s.” Waverly yells from downstairs as she is pacing around the living room. She is excited to go to the match but also slightly… nervous? She knows Nicole is playing tonight because the starting eleven had already been announced on the teams socials. “Jeez what’s gotten into you, Waves?” Wynonna says as she comes almost flying down the stairs, Dolls calmly following behind her. “You’ve never been this excited to go to a soccer game…”. Waverly looks at her a bit flustered but answers as calmly as she can; “Not about the game Wy, but you know how Chrissy gets when we’re late, remember?” “Yeah I know, so let’s go.” Wynonna says as she opens the door and follows Waverly and Dolls outside.

\---

Before the game, during warm up, Nicole keeps looking but she can’t seem to find the beautiful stranger. She thinks that she’s no show for today and feels kinda disappointed about that. She was actually hoping that the girl was going to be here. “She’s not here eh?” Abbie says as she sees Nicole’s eye on the stands. “Doesn’t seem to be,” Nicole answers, “But you never know, she might just be late or something.” Nicole kept her hopes up because she really wanted to see the girl again and actually meet her also this time. The team goes inside to prepare for the game and Nicole can only hope that when she comes back out the girl will be there.

Luckily for Nicole that is exactly what happens. As both teams line up she gets a good view at the crowd on that side and when she sees the girl standing even closer to the field than last week, she can’t stop the smile that comes to her face. She just stares at the girl for a moment and then they make eye contact. Nicole feels as if she’s on fire… the smile that appears on the girls face has to be the most beautiful one she has ever seen and the only thing she can do is smile back. She breaks eye contact as the team has to wish their opponents a good game and after that the game starts.

\---

“Go go go!” Wynonna says as they arrive at the stadium. “Game’s about to start guys so move it.” Waverly makes sure the car is locked and then moves to get her butt into the stadium. To their luck it isn’t as busy as last week and they find a good spot close to the field. Also, luckily for them the game hasn’t started yet. But the players are about to walk out, so they just made it in time.

Waverly gets super excited as the teams make their way on the field. She makes eye contact with Nicole and can’t help but smile and blush. Wynonna seems to notice this but doesn’t say anything; yet. The game is about to start and they all yell to support the team. Even Chrissy seems into it tonight.

\---

At half time the teams make their way inside. Nicole looks up as she’s about to go in and see’s the girl looking at her. She winks and smiles at her right before she walks inside. Wynonna sees this and says; “hmm, enjoying the view there Waves?” with a smirk on her face. Waverly is a bit shocked that Wynonna saw her little interaction with Nicole and she blushes even harder now, not knowing what to say. “It’s ok Waves, anything better than Champ fucking Hardy”. Waverly smiles shyly and nods. “I’m gonna go get a snack, anyone else want something?” she asks not knowing what else to say and to buy herself some time to regain her confident posture.

Wynonna wants nachos, surprise. Everyone else is good. So Waverly goes to grab the snacks and think about what the fuck just happened. Did she wink at me? She fucking winked at me… and I liked it. She orders the nachos for Wynonna and gets some vegan candy for herself then makes her way back to their places.

Once Nicole is inside she turns to Abbie and says; “I know what I’m gonna do. I am going to write my phone number on the inside of my shirt and give my shirt to her after the game.” She says with a proud look on her face. “You sure that’s the way to go Red? I mean, I know your name is ‘Haught’ but that seems like a bold move…” Abbie says as she looks at Nicole with wide eyes. “I saw the way she looked at me Abbie… I’m sure.” So Nicole goes to write her phone number in her shirt and makes sure to wear a tank top under her shirt because yes, she does look good but not everybody has to see that.

\---

The game is almost done but Waverly is super thirsty. Because of the warm weather, or the candy, or the redhead on the field… she doesn’t know but she wants something more to drink. She asks the others if anyone else wants some, of course Wynonna wants another beer. The team is in the lead 3-1 and with only a few minutes left, they are definitely going to win this game. Waverly goes fast to get the drinks because she wants to be back when the game ends and the team makes their round on the field. To thank the team of course, it has nothing to do with a certain redhead.

When she is on the side of the stands with the drinks she hears the ref whistle for the end of the game. She wants to go back to her place a bit too fast and doesn’t pay attention to where she’s going. She bumps into someone and spills both drinks she has on her shirt. And she’s wearing white… of course. She inhales and shrieks as the cold liquids hit her shirt. Wynonna and Chrissy are no help as they just start to laugh out loud. After Dolls realizes what happened, he gets up to offer his jacket but before he can, someone else is there to help Waverly out.

\---

From the field Nicole saw it happen and quickly makes her way on the stands to where Waverly is. She pulls her shirt off when she walks towards Waverly. Tapping Waverly on the shoulder and holding her shirt in front of her with her eyes to the side to make sure she’s not seeing anything. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Waverly turning around so she says; “Sorry it’s a bit sweaty but I guess that’s better than full see through right now.” Keeping her eyes averted all the time. As Waverly takes her shirt their hands touch and a fire goes through Nicole’s whole body. Waverly quickly pulls the shirt over her head to cover her wet shirt and that’s when Nicole turns her sight to her and leaves Waverly breathless (and speechless). From this moment it’s just the two of them and everything else around them is a total blur. She’s even more beautiful up close, Waverly thinks to herself. Nicole offers her hand to her and Waverly takes it, still not able to form any words so she’s grateful as Nicole starts to talk first. “I’m Nicole uhh… Haught, as you can see on the back of the shirt.” She says as she awkwardly puts her free hand to the back of her own neck. “Yeah, I know,” Waverly says flustered by the woman’s beauty, unable to form any more words, as their hands lose contact. “Uhm and you are?” Nicole asks as Waverly doesn’t say anything else. “Oh sorry,” Waverly says, shaking her head to get back into the real world. “I’m Waverly. It’s nice to meet you, Nicole.” “Waverly, nice to meet you too.” Nicole says as she thinks to herself if she has to come clean about the shirt… it has her phone number in it and yes even though she was supposed to give it to Waverly, this was not how she imagined it to happen. In the little time she thinks about that Waverly starts speaking again. “So, good game tonight. But just one goal from you, bit disappointing.” she says with a tip of her head. “Yeah, sorry about that,” Nicole says a smirk forming on her face, “I was kind of distracted by a beautiful girl on the stands.” She decides at that moment that this is the time to tell Waverly about the shirt. “I uh… there is a… I wrote my phone number on the inside of the shirt.” She says as she turns her head down. Avoiding eye contact for a moment before continuing. “I already planned to give you my shirt. And well uh… my phone number.” As she says the last part a blush is forming on her cheeks, but she hopes since she just came off the field that it isn’t really showing. Waverly smiles at her and starts blushing as well. “I uhh,” Waverly starts but doesn’t know what to say. “I uhh, just got out of a relationship… with a boy… man.” She blurts out. “but uh, thanks for the shirt, you’re kind of a hero. I have to go. But thank you, Nicole.” And with that Waverly turns around walks over to where Wynonna and the rest are. Leaving Nicole standing there in her tank top.


	3. Nothing is sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Waverly now has Nicole's phone number. Will she put it to good use?  
> Also Nicole is a gay mess and Wynonna sort of comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Wanted to upload this chap a few days earlier but I wasn't feeling well so that's why it took me a few more days. Been feeling better so all good.

It has been 4 days since the match, since Nicole gave her shirt (with phone number) to Waverly. She hasn’t heard from her since, but she can’t stop thinking about how Waverly looked at her. Those hazel eyes staring into her own. The soft blush on the girls cheek, the smile that made her eyes go into the shape of half-moons. Nicole is at practice and she’s unfocused, and it shows. Abbie pulls her to the side; “Red, what’s up? Got this girl on your mind haven’t you?” “Her name is Waverly,” Nicole answers with a far look in her eyes, “it’s been four days and I haven’t heard a thing. Was it a mistake to give her my number?”

“Nah, I don’t think so, but didn’t she say she just had a break-up?” Abbie says. 

Nicole’s eyes widen a bit; “With a BOY-MAN! Man, what if she’s not even into women? What if I made a mistake? Omg I’m such a fool, I never should-”.

“Hey stop,” Abbie says, taking Nicole’s hands in hers as she starts to freak out, “the way she looks at you Red? I’d say she’s definitely into you… Maybe she just doesn’t know it yet.” She shrugs. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Nicole says as she calms down a bit, “I mean, I think a saw a bit of gay panic when we shook hands,” she says with a small smirk on her face, “It’s a thing, you know...”

“See, just wait a bit, give her some time… and if she doesn’t text or call you, just go to her again the next time you see her,” Abbie says as she drags Nicole back the field, “Now come on, get your focus on, we need you next match.”

They return to practice, there is an away game this weekend so if Waverly doesn’t call or text, Nicole has to wait till the next home game and hope she’s there. She’s not sure she can wait that long.

\---

Waverly is sitting on her bed, phone in her hand. But she keeps looking from her phone to the shirt on the chair. Nicole gave her shirt, with her phone number. Waverly thought it was really cute that she planned it this way. And the fact that Nicole helped her out with her wet t-shirt situation made it even better for Waverly. But it makes her confused as well. Why is she so attracted to Nicole. She has never felt this for a woman… She’s not even sure if she felt this for a man before. Nicole is special but she can’t seem to figure out why. “Maybe I should just text her to thank her,” she says to herself, “That would be a nice thing to do, right? I mean, that wouldn’t mean anything, just a thank you.” Waverly is so caught up in her own thoughts that she doesn’t hear Wynonna coming up the stairs.

“Who you talking to Waves?” Wynonna says as she leans against the door frame. Waverly’s startled and just looks at her without saying anything. “Nice of that Haught chick to give you her shirt eh?” Wynonna contineus as she walks into the room and goes to sit on the bed, facing Waverly, “Sure was some novel type shit of her.”

“Yeah,” Waverly says, “wasn’t the only thing she gave me though…” she mumbles. Wynonna looks at her with a confused look as Waverly continues. “She wrote her number in the shirt.” Waverly confesses with a blush on her face. Wynonna gasps “NO WAY BABYGIRL! But wait?" Wynonna narrows her eyes. "She already planned to give you the shirt? Damn, that’s less novel shit then…”

Waverly laughs, “Yeah she planned it, I thought it was kinda cute though.” “So have you, you know, texted her already?” Wynonna asks as she nods her head to Waverly’s phone.

“No, should I?” Waverly asks with a shy look on her face, she knows she likes Nicole but Wynonna doesn’t have to know that, yet. “I don’t know,” Wynonna says with a wiggle of her eyebrows, “If you don’t I will, she’s Haught, Waves.”

“Omg Wy, how long have you been thinking about that one?” Waverly says as she rolls her eyes at Wynonna. “Oh come on, that one was too easy, there is more where that came from though. But I’m serious Waves, just text her to say thank you or something and then just see what happens.”

“Yeah, might do that. Thanks, Wy.” How the heck did Wynonna become an expert in knowing what to say? And how was she so easy about it? She doesn’t seemed bothered by the fact that Nicole is,, a woman. So why is Waverly overthinking this so much?

\---

Waverly is full of adrenaline. She's jumping up and down in her room. “I did it, I did it.” She says to herself. “I sent Nicole a message.”

It’s a few hours before the match and Nicole and the team are getting ready to go on the bus. Nicole still kind of feels down because she hasn’t heard anything from Waverly. ‘Just give her time’, Abbie’s words that she keeps replaying in her head, just to stay positive. Just as all the bags are packed and the team gets on the bus, Nicole feels her phone vibrate. She sits down in her seat and takes her phone out of her pocket. She has her headphones on and Fall Out Boy is blasting in her ears as she sees 1 unread message from an unknown number. Not expecting anything special, she opens the message.

-Hi Nicole, it’s Waverly. I just wanted to say thank you again. Good luck on the match today. I can’t wait for the next home game, I’ll be there.-

It was a simple, kind, short message but it meant the world to Nicole. Waverly texted her to say thank you, and she wished her luck on today's game. She’ll be there at the next home game. Nicole smiles so widely that it actually hurts her cheeks. She’s suddenly super excited to play this game and she can’t wait to see Waverly again. She saves the number in her phone, Waves, and she texts back.

Waverly is still jumping in her room, full of adrenaline as she hears her phone beep. She takes a seat on her bed and opens the message. It’s from the number that belongs to Nicole.

Nicole; Hey Waverly, thanks for your text. I’m gonna need your luck today since we’re playing one of our biggest opponents today, will think of you when I score ;) Can’t wait for our home game, so I get to see you again.

She’s so cute is all Waverly can think. A bit cocky maybe but Waverly likes it. She replies to Nicole, with all the adrenaline rushing inside her. Her reply has a flirty tone to it, she knows that sometimes gets lost in texts. She just hopes Nicole gets it.

Nicole doesn’t really expect a reply this fast but she almost immediately feels her phone vibrate again.

Waves; When you score? Not IF? Someone’s confident :P

This message makes Nicole smile and blush. It’s flirty and Nicole can just see the look on Waverly’s face as she sent this. But two can play that game, ‘wanna play it that way huh,’ she thinks to herself as she replies to Waverly. She thinks it might be too much but decides to go for it anyway. She feels her heart rate pick up as she sends the text.

Nicole; What can I say? Seems like you’re some sort of good luck charm. Last two games you were there and I scored in both matches so ;)

Waverly feels bold now and decides to go for it.

Waves; Well, maybe if you think about me hard enough, it would almost be like I’m there with you.

It’s a bold move and she knows it. What she gets back as a reply is something she didn’t expect though.

Nicole reads the last message twice. Did she really just say that? Yes, yes she did. There is no way back now...

Nicole; Waverly, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since last week. Do you maybe want to go for a drink next somewhere next week? As friends, I know you just had a break-up but I really don’t want to wait till the weekend to see you again.

Nicole feels her heart beating in her chest. This is it. There is no way back, she put her cards on the table and it’s now up to Waverly to decide what she wants.

Waverly gulps as her eyes almost pop out of her head. Did Nicole just say she wants to meet up? Waverly doesn’t know if she’s ready for this. She doesn’t even know what she feels for Nicole. Nicole asks as friends but is that really what Waverly wants?

\---

“WYNONNAAA!!” Waverly yells from her room, as she throws another outfit on her bed, “Can you come help with something please??” Waverly is about to meet Nicole for a drink, as friends. But she’s super stressed on what to wear. What is too much and what is not enough? She wants to look like she tried to look cute, but not like too cute or overdressed for the occasion.

“Whoa babygirl, what bomb went off in here?” Wynonna says as she enters the room. “What’s this all about Waves? You got a date or something?” Wynonna asks with a serious look on her face. “No, it’s not a date. I’m just meeting with a new friend. But I don’t know what to wear,” Waverly says as she picks up some clothes from the bed and holds it in front of her. “That new friend happened to be a certain Haught redhead?” Wynonna asks with a wiggle of her brows. “Wynonnaaaa, stop and please just help me choose what to wear.” Waverly says with a stern look. “I have to be at this café in an hour and I don’t have any more time to waste.” “Okay okay, uhm let me see.” Wynonna picks up a skirt from the bed and some sweater that has a bit of a low cut on the front. “What about this? Doesn’t look like you tried too much but it’s still cute as fuck.” “Yeah, I guess that works,” Waverly says as she moves to take the clothes from Wynonna’s hands, “thanks Wy.” “Anytime babygirl.” Wynonna says as she shoots Waverly a wink and leaves the room.

\---

Nicole herself is stressing out as well. Hair up or down? Long sleeves or short sleeves? Sneakers or something a bit more formal? So many decisions to make in such short time. She looks at the clock, ‘okay still have a bit of time to try some combinations’ she thinks to herself.

She tries some dark gray skinny jeans, with a black button up with her sleeves rolled up. And white sneakers. She has a fair collection of those but she goes for the ones with some floral design on them. Hair down and slightly wavy. She looks at herself in the mirror and decides to go for it. She wants to be at the café a bit early so she’s sure Waverly doesn’t have to wait for her. She feeds the cat and takes her car keys, wallet and sunglasses and walks out the front door. As she parks the car near the café she’s only hoping she got there first. She takes a deep breath to get her nerves somewhat under control and gets out of the car.

She enters the café and doesn’t see Waverly anywhere so she’s relieved that she, in fact, did get here first. She asks a table for two and the waitress takes her to a small table in the back of the café. The setting is nice and cozy. The waitress hands her a menu and she decides to already take a look at what she wants. Maybe something alcoholic for a confidence boost? ‘Maybe better not, I have to drive back after this’ she thinks as she looks at the warm drinks page of the menu. She closes the menu and decides to wait for Waverly. She checks her phone, ‘nope she’s not late yet’, no new messages, nothing. As she puts her phone away she sees Waverly enter the café and she's talking to the waitress. The waitress smiles and takes Waverly over to the table where Nicole is sitting.

Nicole feels herself smiling as she gets up to greet Waverly. ‘Wow she looks amazing’ is what she thinks. Before Waverly could say something she says; “Hey, you made it. Can I give you a hug?” “Uh yeah I’m here,” Waverly says, a bit in shock herself by how good Nicole looks, “Yeah sure, I’m a hugger.” She says with a bit of a blush. Nicole’s body is so warm and it feels strangely comfortable to be in her embrace. ‘She really is Haught’ is what Waverly thinks and she laughs at herself for using one of Wynonna’s puns. Nicole feels the butterflies fly in her stomach as she smells the fruity and rose scent of Waverly’s hair. Before it gets too long and too awkward Nicole backs away from the embrace. “I’m happy you’re here.” She says as she takes a seat after she helped Waverly first. “Yeah me too,” Waverly answers a bit shyly. “So did you already order something or…?” “No, no I waited for you, so maybe we should take a look at what we want eh.” Nicole answers with a sweet smile on her face. “Do you want something to eat as well?” She asks as she looks at Waverly, who is focused on the menu. “I haven’t really had anything to eat since breakfast so I’m actually kinda hungry.” She admits a bit sheepishly with a hand behind her neck. Waverly looks up from the menu and smiles at Nicole, “yes I would like that,” she says as she returns her eye to the menu, “maybe we can try some of those dishes to share?” she asks as she shows Nicole the menu to make sure she knows what she means. “Yeah sure, that would be nice.” Nicole says as she closes her own menu. They order their foods and drinks and fall into small talk quite easily.

Waverly asks Nicole about soccer and what else she does in her free time and Nicole is interested in what Waverly is going to study, or what studies she’s going to choose from, because Waverly hasn’t made up her mind yet. Waverly tells Nicole about Wynonna and Chrissy and Dolls and Perry. Waverly learns Nicole doesn’t like olives but she really likes figs and dates and her favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate. Nicole on the other hand learns that Waverly’s favorite food is sweet and sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter. Which is super odd but also seems kinda tasty to Nicole.

As they have finished their foods and second round of drinks Nicole asks for the check. Waverly insists on splitting the check but Nicole doesn’t want to hear it. “You can buy me an ice cream at the game this weekend if you’d like.” She says with a grin on her face but that fades quickly as she adds; “I mean, if you’re going to be there. If not then that’s fine too.” Waverly smiles and says “chocolate ice cream it is. Run an extra round before the match so your coach doesn’t get mad at you.” That makes Nicole laugh and she responds confidently “I will do that, but I’ll probably score, so I guess he can’t even be mad at me.” “So cocky,” Waverly says with a grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO COCKY! I think we all like a bit of cocky Nicole. 
> 
> Chapters after this will get a bit longer... Hope you don't mind.


	4. Actions speak louder than words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole have been having friendly meetings over the past few weeks. Nothing happened between the two but they were very much enjoying each other’s company. Until something happens that changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Wynonna for being a supportive big sister.

Waverly and Nicole had seen each other several times over last few weeks. They had gone for walks or lunch but nothing had happened yet. Though they both really enjoyed the company and feelings really started to grow. Today Waverly has her first day on her new job and Nicole is at practice. 

The team had gym this morning and now it’s time for Nicole’s favorite part of practice; tactical stuff. Right now they are in a mini-match, 5 against 5. It’s basically an exercise for on field positions and handling speed. She and Abbie are on opposite teams and that means it’s nutmeg time. Giving a nutmeg is one of the funniest things to do, but receiving one on the other hand… let’s just say you don’t want it to happen to you during a match. Nicole and Abbie were trying to ruin each other and Nicole was in the lead. She had given 3 nutmegs and Abbie only 2 to her. But the fun quickly ends when something goes horribly wrong. Nobody really knows what happens but after a duel to win the ball, Nicole starts screaming. It is so loud that you can actually feel it in your bones. “AAAAAAAAAAHHH”, she screams as she falls down and grabs her knee. Everybody immediately knows it’s serious and goes to see what is wrong. Abbie is Nicole’s best friend on the team so she naturally is the one that tries to calm Nicole down. But Nicole is just screaming and crying and holding her knee while she’s lying on the grass. The team doctor is on the side of the field and grabs his bag, trying to get to Nicole as fast as he can. When he gets to Nicole’s side, the coach tells Abbie to stay with Nicole and then collects everyone else to try resume practice. Abbie and the doctor are both trying to calm Nicole down. 

The doctor tries to talk to her. “Nicole, I need you to calm down a bit so you can tell me what happened, okay?” The doctor says as he opens his bag, “I need you to let go of your knee so I can take a look, just let it lay on the grass, that’s fine but I need your hands to move so I can see.” Abbie takes Nicole’s hands in her own and tries to support her every way she can. Nicole’s knee is bruised and swollen. So the doctor takes an icepack and tapes it to her knee. “Okay, Nicole, we are going to get you off the field and into the medical room. I am going to give a painkiller right now that is going to help you quickly.”

Nicole is on the stretcher, taken into the medical room. Abbie is still with her, holding her hand, supporting her where she can, making jokes, trying to get Nicole’s focus on anything but the pain in her knee. “How are things with Waverly?” Abbie asks. Nicole looks at her through wet eyes, “Ah Waverly, I have to call her,” she says with a bit of panic in her voice, “We were supposed to meet after she was done with work but I can’t go anywhere like this.” Abbie scoffs, “Damn red, you got it good for this girl huh? You’re in so much pain and you’re still trying to do the right thing. I admire that, you know.” “Abbie?” Nicole says a bit hesitantly, “Yes, Nicole?”, “Will you please call her for me? Tell her I’m sorry and that I’m gonna make it up to her when I’m able to, you know, actually move around a bit.” “You know what Red,” Abbie says as she squeezes Nicole’s hands, “I’m gonna call her, tell her you are not able to get to do the thing you were supposed to do, whatever the heck that is… and then I’ll tell her to text you or tell her that you’ll call her later so you can explain everything. Is that okay?” “Yeah,” Nicole says with a little nod, “thanks Abbie.” “Anytime,” Abbie says as she lets go of Nicole’s hands, “now listen to the doctor, do as he says and just think about fun stuff okay? Do not focus on the pain. Just think of Waver…” “YES GOT IT,” Nicole says with a look on her face that says; REALLY? “thanks Abbie, you can go now, give her a call will ya?” Abbie laughs, “On it!” she says as she leaves the room.

\---

Waverly has her first day at work. Waverly had quit her old job a few weeks back after one of her talks with Nicole. Nicole told her to do what felt right, and to be honest, quitting that job at the bar was the best thing Waverly had done since dumping Champ. Waverly quickly found a new job at the bookstore in town and she was excited to start there.

She was rearranging books on the shelves, books had to be in alphabetical order. It wasn’t a difficult thing to do, but it was very fulfilling. Even though it sometimes seems as if she has a chaotic mind, she is a very organized and neat person so this was a job to her heart.

She was a few hours into her shift when she heard her phone ring. Caller ID; Nicole. Waverly gets a smile on her face as she picks up the phone, “Hey Nicole, I’m at…” Waverly starts but she gets interrupted. “Hi Waverly?”, she hears on the other side, a voice that she doesn’t recognize. “Uhm yes,” she says a bit reservedly, “who are you and where is Nicole?” Abbie hears the love for Nicole in her voice without even seeing or really knowing the girl. ‘ _ These two _ ’, she thinks to herself, ‘ _ over their heads for each other but still nothing happened over the last few weeks. Unbelievable _ .’ “Hi Waverly, I’m Abbie, Nicole’s teammate. Uhh.. Nicole got injured during practice earlier today and she asked me to call you to let you know that she’s not able to make it tonight, for whatever it was that you two had planned.” She says a bit flat and without feelings. As if it was scripted. “Uhm okay,” Waverly answers with hurt in her voice, “is she okay though?” “Yeah she will be,” Abbie answers, “she got her knee busted, I don’t really know anything else yet, she’s still with the doctor but she asked me to call you first so…” “Can I text her later or?” Waverly asks, a bit doubtful. “Yeah of course,” Abbie says with a bit more emotion in her voice, “You can text her, but she also said she will call you later, when she’s finished at the doctors and maybe in a bit less pain. So she can explain everything that happened. Is that okay for you?” “Yeah yeah, that’s fine,” Waverly sighs with relief, “I’ll be waiting for her call then. Thanks Abbie.” And then she hangs up the phone. ‘ _ Nicole can’t make it tonight… Now what? _ ’

\---

Waverly came home after work that afternoon. Wynonna was on the couch as Waverly came in and directly went upstairs to her bedroom. “Well hello to you too,” Wynonna says, then she hears Waverly’s bedroom door slam shut. ‘ _ Okay, something happened _ ’ she thinks as she gets up from the couch to go upstairs. She knocks on the door before she slowly opens it; “Are you okay Waves?” She says as she slowly enters the room and closes the door behind her. She walks over to the bed where Waverly is lying on her side, back towards her, but she hears her sobbing. Before she can say anything else, Waverly turns around and sits up, wiping the tears from her face. “I don’t know,” she says, “I was supposed to meet Nicole tonight but apparently she got injured during practice today, one of her teammates called me.” “Okay, and?” Wynonna asks with a confused look. “Well, why didn’t she call me. Why didn’t she text me. Why let someone else do it. Abbie told me Nicole would call later but I haven’t heard from her. What if something is really wrong Wynonna?” “Wrong how?” Wynonna says as she moves up to give Waverly a hug, “wrong between the two of you or wrong with her health?” she says with a suggestive look on her face. Waverly can’t keep it any longer from Wynonna, Wynonna knows anyway so what’s the point of keeping to herself. “I think I like her Wynonna,” she says as she buries her face in Wynonna’s shoulder, “and now I’m doubting everything.” “Hey, what did her teammate say? She’ll call Waves,” Wynonna says as she takes Waverly’s head from her shoulder so she can look her in the eyes, “But she also said Nicole was in a lot of pain, and thus probably on a lot of painkillers as well. She probably needs rest.” Wynonna takes Waverly’s hands in her own. “Listen up, if she doesn’t call today, give her a call in the morning or a text, whatever. See where she’s at. Find out what happened, and babygirl, if she hurts you or plays you I swear to God I’ll make sure she never kicks a ball again.” She says with a stern look on her face before she smiles at Waverly. “Yeah, you’re probably right Wynonna,” Waverly says with a small smile on her face, “but there’s no need to be THAT aggressive…” Wynonna rolls her eyes at her, “I just don’t want to see you get hurt by her. But just wait Waves, she’ll call, I’m pretty sure she likes you too so… you’re good.” Wynonna says with a wink as she gets up from the bed. “Wy?” Waverly says as Wynonna is on her way to leave the room. “Yeah?” Wynonna says as she turns around, “How did you know? I mean, how do you know, th-that she likes me?” Waverly asks with a blush. “The girl shoots heart eyes at you like you’re the syrup to her waffle Waves, even a blind person can see it.” Wynonna says as she turns back around and leaves the room. Leaving Waverly smiling in her room.

\---

Nicole woke up in the middle of the night, agonizing pain shooting through her leg. The doctor gave her morphine against the pain but this was hours ago. She had pills and a glass of water on her nightstand. Having taken two painkillers she lays back down. And it is then that she realizes she hasn’t called Waverly back, she fell asleep right when she was brought home. She takes her phone from the nightstand, it’s 3:25. She can’t call Waverly at this hour so she decides to text her to apologize.

\- Hey Waverly, I’m so sorry I haven’t called. I was brought home by our team manager and fell right asleep when I was in my bed. I’m on so much pain killers I feel high all the time when I’m awake. I twisted my knee during practice. The doctor isn’t sure yet of what the damage is, since my knee was too swollen to actually see anything. Later today they will take another look at the injury, at the hospital. How was your first day at work? I can’t wait to talk to you again. Once again I’m so sorry for not calling. –

She puts her phone back down and tries to get some more sleep.

\---

As Waverly wakes up she rethinks yesterday’s events. Nicole cancelled their plans because she got injured. Her teammate called her to tell her that. Her talk with Wynonna. How Wynonna was so sure that Nicole likes her. But Nicole hadn’t called yesterday. Waverly sighs as she turns to lie on her back, she takes her phone off the stand and then she sees an unread message from Nicole. This makes her smile and she opens the message. Nicole’s apology is sincere. It’s 8:30 in the morning and Waverly wonders if Nicole is awake.  _ ‘I guess there’s only one way to find out _ ’ she thinks to herself. She calls Nicole and she gets nervous as she’s waiting for Nicole to pick up.

Nicole was still asleep as she heard her phone vibrate on the nightstand. She tries to reach it but it’s just out of her reach. She grinds her teeth together as the pain shoots through her body. It takes a while but then she’s finally able to get her phone and she doesn’t even look who it is before she picks up, she groans as she tries to get somewhat comfortable back in bed. Waverly hears her groan and she answers carefully, “Nicole?” Waverly says as she sits up in her own bed. Another groan followed by a vague “Yes.” “Nicole, it’s Waverly. Are you even awake right now?” Nicole almost shoots up as her brain has processed what she just heard but the pain in her body makes her hiss and she lies back down again. “Hiii,” Nicole says through gritted teeth, “I’m awake. In a lot of pain though. Waverly I’m so sorry I haven’t called. I was just…” Waverly cuts her off “Nicole it’s okay, I got your text, that’s why I called. How are you doing? What happened?” she asks as she is seriously worried about Nicole. “I twisted my knee, it was stupid.” Nicole says as she closes her eyes. “It was a duel for the ball, like we have so many but when I wanted to turn around my foot was stuck and my body turned. The doctor doesn’t know what it is yet but I’m seriously scared I might have torn my cruciate ligaments.” Nicole feels the tears in eyes as she thinks about what that would mean, she continues, “If I have to get surgery, that would mean I won’t be playing anymore this season.” She says with a sniff. “Hey Nicole,” Waverly says carefully, “if there’s anything I can do, you’ll let me know right? I know we haven’t known each other for that long but I really care about you. So if there’s anything I can do, just let me know. I’d be happy to help.” She says, hoping it lightens up things a bit for Nicole. “Thanks Waves, you saying that is already helping, so thanks.” Nicole says as she dries her tears. “I just…” Nicole continues but she hesitates, “What Nicole, what is it?” Waverly asks, “I would really like it if you could come over, later today or tomorrow.” Nicole says quickly, nerves shooting through her body. “I would like that, but you need your rest Nicole.” Waverly answers. “Yeah, but I can rest while you’re here, can’t I?” Nicole says with a small smile on her face. “Yes, I guess you’re right,” Waverly says as she can hear the smile on Nicole’s face when she just said that, “text me the address and I’ll be over after work today, when you’re back from the hospital and everything, okay?” she continues with a smile on her own face now. “Yes, will do,” Nicole says as she salutes, even though Waverly can’t see her, “Can’t wait to see you Waves. Thanks for calling. Bye now” Waverly smiles at the nickname Nicole used, twice now, before she says goodbye herself. Waverly wonders if it has something to do with the medicine she’s on or if it’s something that Nicole just does easily. She hadn’t called her that before this moment, so it could be both.

\---

While at work, Waverly received a text from Nicole containing the address. It made Waverly smile, actually everything about Nicole made Waverly smile. Every time she thought of the redhead she got a smile on her face. Wynonna called it her ‘dreamy’ look.

After work she moves as fast as she can so can get to Nicole’s. She makes dinner for herself and Wynonna. “Wyyyyy!! Dinner’s ready!!” she yells from the backdoor to Wynonna, who is outside doing whatever. Waverly sets the food down on the table and grabs two plates, cutlery, a beer for Wynonna and a glass of water for herself. “Ahhh smells good babygirl, what is it?” Wynonna says as she enters the kitchen. “It’s vegan chili,” Waverly says proudly. Wynonna looks at her with a confused look on her face, “say what now? Vegan chili? What did I do for you to punish me like that?” she says as Waverly sits down next to her. “Shut up, you haven’t even tried it, and you said it smelled good soooo,” Waverly says as she grabs Wynonna plate and scoops some of the chili on it. “Here try, before you mock it.” Wynonna’s disgusted look on her face says it all. “More like, try before you die, you will die from this,” she says, and then Waverly punches her on her arm. “WYNONNA! Stop, seriously. Or you can make your own dinner from now on.” She says with a stern look on her face. “Pizza, donuts and beer? I don’t see what’s wrong with that?” Wynonna says with a smug look on her face which earns her another smack to the arm. She takes a bite of the chili before Waverly can do worse. “Hmm,” she hums, “it’s not as bad as I thought it would be, good job Waves.” “You’re just saying that so I don’t punch you again.” Waverly answers while she’s actually enjoying the food, “No, Waves I’m serious, I like it. We can eat this more often.” Wynonna says as she takes another bite. Waverly is stunned and she doesn’t know what to say. “Oh by the way, Dolls and I are out this evening, don’t wait up for me.” Waverly blushes a little bit and then she speaks, “I’m actually going over to Nicole’s for a while, don’t know what time I’ll be back.” Wynonna fake gasps, “Make sure you use protection.” At that Waverly’s eyes almost pop out of her head, “Omg Wynonna,” she tries to say it in an angry way but she has to laugh at that comment, “just for your info, that’s not how it works.” Wynonna shrugs, “I don’t care, I just thought it was good advice.” “Anyways, I’m gonna go change and then head over to Nicole, so see you later.” Waverly says as she takes her plate and puts it in the sink. “Holler if you need me!” Wynonna yells as Waverly is already almost up the stairs.

\---

Waverly arrives at Nicole’s place. It’s the first time she sees the redhead since she got injured so Waverly doesn’t really know what to expect. She rings the doorbell and waits. After a few moments a woman opens the door, a beautiful woman. “Hi, you must be Waverly,” she says while she holds her own hand out, Waverly takes her hand as she nods and gives a shy smile, “I’m Shea, come on in.” The woman continues and leads her inside the house. The house is very minimalistic. ‘ _ Very Nicole _ ’ Waverly thinks to herself as she takes a look around. “Bedroom is right here,” Shea says as she leads Waverly down the hallway, “Nicole’s awake so you can just go in, here you go.” “Thanks,” Waverly says as she waits for the other woman to turn around and walk away before she opens the door. 

Nicole is sitting up in her bed, tv on some sports channel, she looks to the door as she hears it open and immediately smiles when she sees Waverly come in. “Hey,” she says with a smile on her face, showing her dimples. “Hey yourself,” Waverly says as she enters the room and closes the door behind her. “How are you?” Waverly says as she takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. “Well,” Nicole starts, “there’s bad and good news actually. The bad news is, that I indeed have damaged my cruciate ligaments. But the good news is they aren’t torn, just stretched.” “Okay,” Waverly starts, “what does that mean exactly?” she asks shyly. “That, Waverly, means you still get to see me in action this season,” Nicole says with a wiggle of her eyebrows that makes Waverly blush. “Well lucky me then,” Waverly says a bit flirty. “Hey, do you want something to drink or eat? I can ask Shea to get you something.” Nicole says as she reaches for Waverly’s hand. “Uh, yeah sure,” Waverly says, a bit flustered by Nicole’s move but she doesn’t mind it. In fact, she hoped Nicole would make a move like that, since she was too scared herself to do so, “glass of water is fine, thanks.” “Okay, I’ll just text her, she’ll bring it.” Nicole says as she lets go of Waverly’s hand to get her phone. Waverly feels a bit sad at the loss of contact but does her best not to show that. “Hey Nicole,” she starts, “Yeah?” Nicole says as she has texted Shea and puts her phone down, “Shea, is she…? are you..?” Waverly doesn’t have to finish before Nicole knows what she’s going at. “Oh no, no Waverly,” she starts as she smiles at the younger girl, “no she’s one of our caretakers of the team. She’s here until I can move around a bit more, just to help me out now.” Waverly let her head fall in hands as she’s ashamed. “Ohh god, Nicole I’m so sorry,” she says with her head still down, and then she starts to ramble, “I just saw her and thought she was beautiful and I just assumed you were…” “Hey,” Nicole says as she takes one of Waverly’s hands in her own, “stop, it’s okay Waves,” she says as she laughs a little. Waverly looks up into her brown eyes and then she smiles. “What?” Nicole asks. “I like it when you call me that,” Waverly says, as she tries to get closer to the bed. Then there’s a knock on the door and it opens and Shea comes in with a tray, “Hey guys,” she says as she walks further into the room, “a glass of water for Waverly, and I brought some snacks too. I didn’t know how long you’d stay so..” she says as she puts the tray down on the nightstand on Waverly’s side of the bed. “Do you need anything else Nicole?” The redhead shakes her head and thanks her. And then Shea walks out of the room again, closing the door behind her. Waverly takes a sip of her water and then Nicole speaks, “so, where were we? Oh yeah, you think Shea is beautiful huh?” She says with a raise of her eyebrow as she looks at Waverly. Waverly almost spits out the water before swallowing quickly and coughing after. Nicole just laughs at her and shakes her head, “you make it too easy, Waves.” “God you’re such a tease.” Waverly says as she looks at Nicole. 

Nicole moves over a bit in her bed to make some space beside her. She pats the bed beside her, “Wanna join me and watch a movie or something?” she says with a soft voice and a smile on her face. Waverly gets up from the chair “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Waverly says as she sits on the side of the bed. “Well, as long as you sit on the bed instead of me, I should be fine” Nicole says with a laugh. Waverly smacks her arm, “Nicole!” “What?” the redhead shrugs and keeps laughing, she thinks it’s so cute how easily Waverly is flustered by something like that. “Okay,” Waverly sighs as she takes her shoes of and climbs on the bed, “what movie?” Waverly purposely keeps a bit of distance between them but she feels Nicole lean towards her immediately. “You tell me,” Nicole says as she looks at Waverly. Waverly turns her head to the side and looks in those big, brown, beautiful eyes. “Uhhh,” she says as she swallows, “Disney?” she says as she quickly turns her head back, before she loses herself. “Sure,” Nicole says with a smile, “not one that’s super sad though, not in the mood for that.” “How about… Tangled?” Waverly says with that sparkle in her eyes, that she gets whenever she’s excited about something. “Haven’t seen that one yet,” Nicole says, “so sure why not, I trust you that it’s not too sad.” She says as she nudges Waverly’s shoulder with her own. Waverly just smiles at her as she relaxes more into the bed and moves a bit closer to Nicole. Nicole starts the movie and then moves her hand to where Waverly’s is. The outsides of their hands touch and they both feel a warmth go through their body’s. After a few minutes into the movie Nicole makes the move to take Waverly’s hand and interlace their fingers. Waverly feels her hand burn in Nicole’s, ‘ _ she’s so warm _ ’, she thinks to herself. Waverly moves a bit closer and lays her head on Nicole’s shoulder, Nicole takes this as a sign that she’s okay with what they’re doing. They continue to watch the movie and every now and then Waverly squeals with excitement as something is about to happen. Nicole thinks it’s so cute and after a while she let’s go of Waverly’s hand, making Waverly feel sad about the loss of contact but then Nicole puts her arm around her, and she takes Waverly’s hand back with her other hand. Waverly just cuddles into Nicole’s side as she looks up to her. Nicole looks down at Waverly and they just stare at each other for a moment. For a second Waverly’s eyes look at Nicole’s lips. Nicole notices this and she nods a bit, as if she wants to say, yes I want this too, but she leaves it up to Waverly to make the move. Waverly turns her body a bit and moves up to get closer to Nicole. They look into each other’s eyes for a moment before Waverly closes hers and moves closer to Nicole. Nicole smiles into the kiss and she let’s go of Waverly’s hand to cup her cheek. It’s a soft kiss at first, Waverly’s hand wanders to Nicole’s hip as the redhead deepens the kiss and Waverly moans into her mouth. After a few moments Waverly pulls back and breathes heavily. “Wow,” she says as she looks at Nicole. “Wow indeed,” Nicole says as she just looks at Waverly. “Let’s finish the movie shall we?” she says with a wink as she takes Waverly’s hand back in her own and interlaces their fingers. Rubbing small patterns on the back of Waverly’s hand with her thumb. Waverly makes herself comfortable again, her head on Nicole’s shoulder, Nicole’s arm around her. They just are, nothing else was said as they just enjoy each other’s company. At one point Nicole notices that Waverly’s breaths were a bit slower than before. She looks down to the smaller girl and smiles when she sees that she has fallen asleep. Nicole decides to text Shea that she could go home for tonight and that she would see her back at the house tomorrow morning. She kisses the top of Waverly’s head and smells the fruity and rose scents from her shampoo. With that Nicole continues to watch the movie as she has her arm around Waverly and the smaller girl cuddles into her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo finally someone made a move... and now they are together in bed. Imjustsayin


	5. Oh shite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wakes up in Nicole's bed. They have a fun night at Shorty's and someone gets jealous. 
> 
> Maybe sort off kinda we get to meet drunk Haught...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long. But I'm back with another chapter. So sit tight, its a long one, I think its the longest I have uploaded so far. Hope you enjoy it!!

After Tangled was finished Nicole decided to put on another movie. Waverly was still asleep next to her and it’s not like she could go anywhere so, why not. She puts on some action movie she has not seen before. About half an hour into the movie she feels Waverly shift and she looks down at the brunette. Waverly slowly opens her eyes and looks a bit confused, as if she has to process where she is. “Hey sleeping beauty,” Nicole says with a soft smile when she sees that Waverly is awake again, Waverly sits up and puts some distance between them. “Everything okay?” Nicole asks, a bit confused, wondering if she did something wrong. “Uhh yeah,” Waverly says as she relaxes a bit, “I’m sorry I fell asleep, I guess my day at work was more tiring than I thought,” she says with a blush, “nice company you got in me eh.” “It’s okay Waves. I thought it was nice. I appreciate that you took the time and effort to get here,” she says with a smile that shows off her dimples. “It’s not as if I’m such good company, can’t even get up on my own…” she continues with a chuckle, trying to make Waverly feel better. “Yeah well, at least you managed to stay awake,” Waverly answers with a chuckle of her own. Nicole sits up a bit more, wanting to get closer to Waverly but pain shoots through her leg. “Hey don’t,” Waverly says as she turns and puts her hand on Nicole’s shoulder to make sure she lays back down again, “do you need something? I could get it for you if you want?” she offers. Nicole looks at her with her big brown eyes, “I uh…, I wanted to get closer to you,” she says softly with a blush on her cheeks as she takes Waverly’s hand from her shoulder into her own. “Well, you can’t, so sucks to be you,” Waverly says a bit playfully and she laughs when she sees Nicole pout. “But…,” Waverly continues, “I can get closer to you if you’d like,” she says with a smirk. It's a bold statement but she also figures that there aint nothing wrong with a cuddle. “I would like,” Nicole says with a smirk of her own. Waverly gets back on the bed fully and snuggles back into Nicole’s side, one of Nicole’s hands in her own and one of Nicole’s arms around her shoulder. “What were you watching?” Waverly asks as she sees the tv is still on. “Hmm some action movie,” Nicole answers as she drapes her fingers through Waverly’s hair. The ease with which they feel comfortable together, hits Nicole all of a sudden and she stops and moves her arm from around Waverly’s shoulder back to her own side. Waverly notices her action and the look on her face but decides not to ask and leave it be. “I should get back home soon,” Waverly says, “it’s getting late and I have work tomorrow,” she says as looks up into Nicole’s eyes. She sees in Nicole’s eyes that she wants to say something but somethings holding her back. “Nicole, what is it?, she says as she sits up and turns to look at the redhead, Nicole’s hand still in her own, “I can tell that something’s bothering you. Did I do something?” Nicole looks down to their connected hands as she thinks about what she wants to say, she doesn’t want to confess that she got scared of how comfortable everything feels with Waverly so she makes something up, and then she speaks softly, “no Waverly, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just… I uhm, I have to go to the bathroom but I already sent Shea home,” she looks up at Waverly who gives her a confused look. “Waves, I can’t get there on my own…” Suddenly Waverly understands, “Ohh, oh yeah right, uhm I’ll help you. Tell me what you need,” she says as she lets go of Nicole’s hand and gets up from the bed. “Well I only need your help to get there, the rest I can do by myself, luckily,” Nicole snickers. “So if you get the wheelchair close to the bed, please,” Nicole says as she points towards the wheelchair that’s in the corner of the room. Waverly walks over to the wheelchair and places it close to bed, the way Nicole wants it.

When Nicole is in the bathroom, Waverly is pacing in the bedroom. ‘Well done Waverly,’ she thinks to herself, ‘couldn’t even stay awake uh.’ And then it hit her, she kissed Nicole. And Nicole kissed her back. Fuck yeah she kissed her back. Waverly smiles thinking back about that moment. She was so comfortable with Nicole. Like she hasn’t been with anyone before. But, she wasn’t anything with Nicole. They were just friends. Now friends who have kissed. And that scares her but before she can think more about that she hears Nicole call for her. “Can I come in?” Waverly asks before she opens the door. “Yes, Waverly, I’m decent.” Nicole says with a laugh. Waverly opens the door and walks into the bathroom. Nicole already got herself into the wheelchair somehow and she only needed to get back to bed. Waverly puts the wheelchair next to bed and she helps Nicole to stand up and helps her onto the bed. Nicole groans with pain and Waverly let’s go of Nicole, scared she might have hurt her. Nicole lays down in the bed and takes Waverly’s hand into her own. “It’s okay, Waves,” she says as she brings the hand to her lips and gives a small kiss on Waverly’s knuckles, “it happens when I put pressure on that leg.” She explains. “I’m sorry,” Waverly starts, “I thought I hurt you.“ Nicole shrugs, “you didn’t, like I said, it happens.” Waverly nods and then continues to speak, “are you going to be okay tonight? I mean… you’re alone in the house. What if you need something?” she says looking down at their connected hands. “I’ve got everything I need here,” Nicole says as she points to her night stand, “drugs and water,” she chuckles, “and I can call Shea at any time when I have trouble with anything so, yeah I’m gonna be alright.” She smiles at Waverly and let’s go of her hand to put the pillow behind her in a better place. “Okay,” Waverly says, “is there anything I can do before I go?” she says as she starts walking towards the door. She sees the look on Nicole’s face, it’s a look of doubt and hesitation, ‘I want to ask you for a goodnight kiss’ Nicole thinks to herself. But she hesitates and just shakes her head, “Nah I’m good Waves, thank you.” Waverly looks at her from over her shoulder and then she remembers the moment before, when Nicole all of a sudden took her arm back from around her. It was the same look of hesitation. She turns to face Nicole and steps a bit towards her again, “Nicole,” she starts slowly, not sure what to ask or say, “uhm… are we okay? I mean with what happened tonight?” she asks as she puts her head down and looks at her feet. Nicole is a bit confused, ‘why wouldn’t we be okay?’ she thinks, but then she realizes what Waverly is talking about. The kiss. “Uhh yeah, I am.” She says as Waverly turns her head up to look at her, suddenly Nicole panics, “are you not? Waverly you can tell me if you’re not. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way, I just… you looked at me like that and… Waverly, I’m so sorry.” Nicole keeps rambling but then Waverly starts to walk towards her and before she can even comprehend what’s happening, Waverly’s lips are on hers. She relaxes at the touch of Waverly’s hands on her cheeks and in her hair. It was a powerful kiss. Not too long but full of assurance, it was Waverly’s answer to Nicole’s question. God yeah she was okay with this and she had to let Nicole know that. As they separate they just look at each other for a moment, Nicole smiles at Waverly. “What was that for?” she asks. “To show you I’m just fine with it,” Waverly answers shyly, “it’s just, I thought I saw something in your eyes before… like you wanted to say something but didn’t.” They look at each other with a look of worry and understanding. “Waves, I… it’s stupid.” Nicole says with a small shake of her head, but Waverly won’t let this go so easy. ‘If she’s fine with kissing then what the heck is bothering her’ she thinks. “Nicole, talk to me, it’s fine, I swear,” Waverly says as she takes one of Nicole’s hands in her own. “I just realized how easy it felt, tonight, with you. And that scared me a little,” Nicole says, looking up at Waverly, “but I like how it feels though.” She intertwines their fingers and smiles at Waverly. “Yeah, me too,” Waverly says softly, “but who would’ve thought? That I was able to scare Nicole Haught,” she says with a giggle and Nicole just scoffs. “Yeah who would’ve thought eh?” she says as she gives a kiss to Waverly’s knuckles. “I really should go now,” Waverly gives Nicole another peck and she turns around and starts walking to the door. She looks over her shoulder one more time before she opens the door and says “I’ll call you tomorrow, see you later.” And then she waves at Nicole who tips her head and smiles at her.

\---

The next day Waverly wakes up early. Too early in her opinion. She has a few hours before she has to go to work so she takes her time getting ready. When she’s in the kitchen making breakfast for herself, Wynonna comes down the stairs and walks towards the kitchen area. Wynonna is still half asleep but she doesn’t miss the look on her sister’s face. She’s smiling and humming along with the soft music that is playing. Waverly doesn’t notice her, being busy with breakfast and thinking about last night’s events, until she starts speaking. “Why are you so happy at this godforsaken hour?” Wynonna says with a yawn as she walks into the kitchen. “Aah,” Waverly says as she’s startled by Wynonna’s company, “heeey Wynonna, do you want breakfast?”, she says as she looks at her sister, avoiding the question and quickly changing topics, “I’m making banana pancakes.” “Sure Waves,” Wynonna says as she takes a seat at the table, “is this you trying to bribe me to not ask any further questions about your state of happiness?” she looks at Waverly with a raised eyebrow. “Uhm, maybe,” Waverly answers with an apologetic look on her face, hoping it actually helps to stop Wynonna from asking further questions. “For now then, because it’s too goddamn early,” Wynonna says as she takes a first bite of a banana pancake. Waverly sits down across from her with her own plate filled with pancakes. As they eat their breakfast in peace and silence, it's Wynonna who speaks up first after they're done eating, “babygirl, me and Dolls are going out tonight, ya wanna join?” Waverly thinks about it, “depends, where to?”, she asks as she gets up from her seat and takes the plates to the sink. “Shorty’s, where else?” Wynonna says mockingly, as if they never go out in the big city. Waverly turns around and looks at her sister, “I don’t know. Maybe. Do you mind if I ask Nicole to come too?” she says with a blush as she turns back around to continue doing the dishes. “I knew your mood had something to do with that redhead!” Wynonna laughs, “sure baby girl, but isn’t she like crippled now?” she says with one eyebrow raised. Waverly turns around, “she’s injured yes, and in a wheelchair for the most part, but she could still come though… '' before Waverly is finished talking, Wynonna interrupts her, “that’s what she said'', she says with a big smile, very proud of her own joke but Waverly is anything but amused. Waverly looks at her with narrow eyes, “hey, I’m not judging,” Wynonna says with her hands up. “Anyways,” Waverly says, “if you don’t mind I’ll ask her.”

\---

Later that day Waverly is on her break and she calls Nicole. Scrolling through her phone contacts she smiles as she sees the picture she has saved for Nicole. It was a picture she had taken on one of the occasions they had met in the weeks before. Nicole holding a donut with some sort of blue frosting and a big smile on her face, dimples on full display. She taps the call sign and waits for the phone to ring. She feels the nerves come up in her body as she hears the phone go over. After a few rings Nicole picks up. “Hey Waverly, what’s up?”, Nicole says with a happy tone. “Hi Nicole, how are things today?” Waverly answers her softly Nicole sighs and hums, “Hmm you know, can’t really get up so I’m kinda stuck to my bed all day. How’s your day going?” “Yeah alright,” Waverly says, working up the courage to ask Nicole if she wants to go out with her and Wynonna tonight, “I wanted to ask you something,” she says. “Okay, hit me,” “Wynonna and her boyfriend are going to Shorty’s tonight and she asked me to come too. Do you maybe want to come with us? If you’re able to.” Waverly blurts it out a bit fast because of her nerves. “Uhm,” Nicole says as she thinks about how she’s going to get there and who will be helping her with everything, “Waves, you know I literally can’t do anything but sit in this chair right? Are you sure you want me there?” she says thinking she’s more of a burden than good company. “Yes, of course I want you there silly, otherwise I wouldn’t ask,” Waverly says, trying to reassure Nicole that everything would be fine. “I can come pick you up and help with your wheelchair and everything, if that’s okay?” “Okay I guess, if you don’t mind pushing me around everywhere.” “No problem, I’m stronger than I look you know,” Waverly says with a giggle, “I’ll pick you up at 8:30, be ready.” “8:30,” Nicole repeats, “I was born ready, see you tonight Waves.” she says and after Waverly said her goodbye, she hangs up. Smiling to herself as she realizes what just happened. Did Waverly ask her out? Is that what happened?

\---

It was almost 7 and Waverly was already freaking out. She got home from work a bit early but that only meant she had more time to stress about what to wear tonight. She was in her bedroom with several clothing items thrown on her bed. Nothing seemed good enough. It didn’t have to be something special because they were only going to Shorty’s, but still she wanted to look good, for Nicole. The weather was getting colder so a crop top wasn’t the best idea, but she looks so good in those. Having almost nothing left in the closet she sighs and sits down in the chair by the desk. She turns the chair and looks at all the clothing on the bed. “There must be something,” she says to herself as she stands back up and walks over to the bed. She picks up a pink, sort of like long shirt with a v-neck, holding it out in front of herself. “Let’s give this a shot,” she says as she takes black skirt to go with that. She decides that is what she’s going to be wearing tonight. It looks good and it makes her feel even better, it’s comfortable. After that was figured out, there was the next problem, her hair. Was she going to wear it up, down, curled, straight. She had no idea. She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, wearing the pink shirt and black skirt. Her hair was down, a bit curled because she had showered just before, so it was still a bit damp. She puts her hair up, first a messy bun, then a high ponytail, she even tried a braid. She wasn’t feeling it and decided to wear her hair down. She puts some hair products in there to help keep the natural flow of her hair in there after the hair dries up. Then finishing touches, make-up. She keeps it simple tonight, just some light foundation and mascara. Maybe a bit of lipstick later. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles, she does look good. Coming out of the bathroom she takes her phone and goes downstairs, dealing with the pile of clothing on her bed later.

As she comes down the stairs she sees Wynonna and Dolls, lounging on the couch. She walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Wynonna hadn’t noticed her sister coming down the stairs but she looks to the kitchen as she hears noises coming from there. She sees Waverly sipping her glass of water and she gets up and walks to her sister. “Hey Wave, looking good!” she says with a wink as she nudges Waverly’s shoulder with her own, coming to a stand next to her sis. “Thanks, Wy,” Waverly says with a small smile and a blush, “what time are you guys going to Shorty’s?” “Uhh around 9 I think,” Wynonna answers, “why?” Waverly takes a seat at the table, “Oh just wondering, I said I would pick Nicole up at 8:30, so then we’ll be at Shorty’s around 9 as well.” She says as she looks up at Wynonna. “Ah,” Wynonna says, “so Haught shot is coming then?” she says as she wiggles her eyebrows, after a moment her face turns more serious, “you know,” she continues, Waverly looking at her, scared of what she might say next, “I don’t think it’s really fitting to call her Haught shot right now…” Waverly looks at her with a confused look but doesn’t say anything, hoping Wynonna would explain some more, “yeah look,” Wynonna says as she pushes herself from the counter she was leaning against and takes a seat opposite of Waverly, “she’s still hot, or Haught, whatever,” she says as she waves her hand in front of her, “but her shot ain’t so good these days, she ain’t kicking any balls now, the girl can’t even walk.” She says with a laugh and she throws her hands in the air to make the point. Waverly looks at her with amusement on her face, but she doesn’t really understand what the point is, until Wynonna opens her mouth again. “It’s a shame, I like to call her Haught shot, but now I gotta come up with something else.” “You could always try Nicole?” Waverly says. Wynonna chuckles, “Yeah sure,” as if she would ever call her by her first name. “Speaking of,” Waverly says as she gets up, “I’m gonna go pick her up, see you at Shorty’s.” She walks over to get her purse and coat before she walks outside to her Jeep. “Bye Dolls, see you later.” She says before she walks out the door. Dolls just gives her a wave from where he’s sitting on the couch, not bothered to say something.

\---

It was 8:19 and Waverly was sitting in her Jeep, parked in front of Nicole’s house. She was nervous to see Nicole again, so she waited a moment in her car to calm down a bit. It was also a bit early and Nicole might not be ready yet. Although earlier on the phone she said she was born ready, whatever that meant. Waverly did some exercises to slow her breathing. After a few minutes she couldn’t wait any longer. Waiting longer would make her more nervous again so she decides this is it. She gets out of the Jeep and walks up to the front door. Taking a deep breath she rings the doorbell. Shortly after she hears a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door. The door opens, it’s Shea. She’s on the phone but smiles at Waverly and gestures for her to come in, she closes the door after them, “she’s in the bedroom,” she says to Waverly quickly before she continues her phone call. Waverly smiles and nods to sort of say thank you and she walks over the bedroom. The door is slightly open but she can’t see inside. She knocks on the door, “Yeah come in,” comes from inside the bedroom. Nicole is sitting on the bed with her back towards the door, fumbling with the button on her pants. “Hey,” Waverly says as she entered the room and closes the door behind her and waits by the door. Nicole looks up over her shoulder, mouth slightly agape, “Waves,” she says as she swallows quickly, “wow, you look…” she shakes her head slightly and blinks a few times before she finishes what she wants to say, “amazing.” Waverly had her coat on, but open, so Nicole could actually see what she was wearing. Waverly shyly ducks her head down and blushes. This was the reaction she was going for, hoping for, but she wasn’t actually expecting it. “Thanks,” she says softly before she turns her head up again, looking at Nicole, who was looking mighty fine as well. “Can I…?” Waverly says with her hand in front of her, to ask if she could come in further. “Yeah yeah of course,” Nicole answers with a come in gesture of her own, before she looks back down to where she was closing the button on her pants, “it’s just, this fucking button…” Waverly stops at the end of the bed, standing a bit behind Nicole, to not invade on her total privacy. Then Nicole finally manages to close the button and she looks up at Waverly, patting the bed beside her, to let her know it’s okay. Waverly takes a seat next to her and now fully sees what Nicole is wearing. It’s a navy dress pants and a slim fit, navy blouse with pink flowers on it.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Waverly says as she looks her outfit up and down once again. “Don’t think it’s too formal?” Nicole asks with a doubtful look on her face, “because I wanted to wear skinny jeans, but I can’t fit them over my brace,” she continues as she puts a hand on her knee and a bit of a sad look on her face. Before Waverly could say anything, Nicole rambled again, “so skinny jeans were no option, but then I thought this was better than basketball shorts,” she says with a chuckle as she looks up at Waverly. Waverly just looks at her with a look of pure admiration. “You look perfect,” she says as she puts her hand on Nicole’s hand that is still on her knee. They are looking in each other’s eyes and Waverly moves her head a bit closer to Nicole’s, looking at her lips for a second before looking back in her eyes. Then there’s a knock on the door and Waverly jumps back, losing all contact with Nicole.

The door opens, Nicole looks at the door and Waverly looks at her fumbling hands in her own lap. Shea pops her head in, “Nicole, there’s some leftovers in the fridge, laundry has been done. Do you need anything else or am I good to go?” she says with a smile. “No we’ll be out in a minute, everything’s good. Thanks, Shea. See you tomorrow.” Nicole says with a small nod. Shea says her goodbye and closes the door behind her. Waverly is still looking at her own hands, not knowing what to say or do. Nicole sees the insecurity in Waverly and she shifts her body a bit towards her. She lifts her hand and strokes some of Waverly’s hair to the side and behind her ear. It’s at that that Waverly lifts her head up and looks at Nicole, who’s wearing a small smile on her face. “Are you ready to go?” Nicole asks softly. Waverly smiles and stands up, “Yes, let’s go,” she says as she walks over to get the wheelchair. Not wanting things to become too awkward.

\---

Wynonna and Dolls were already sitting in a booth at Shorty’s by the time Waverly and Nicole arrived. “Waves! Here!,” Wynonna yells with her hand in the air as she sees Waverly and Nicole coming through the door. She had already ordered drinks for all of them, beer for Nicole and water with ice cubes and a lemon wedge for Waverly. Dolls gets up from the booth to help Waverly with the wheelchair, because there are a few steps to go down before they can actually get to the booth. Shorty’s isn’t too crowded today so they have no problem getting Nicole to the booth. “Hey baby girl, wassup red?” Wynonna says as they take a seat. Waverly just smiles at her sister. “Hey Wynonna,” Nicole answers with a smile, clearly amused by Wynonna’s greeting, as if they have known each other for a lot longer than they actually have. “Well, nothing much is up really, since I can’t really do anything.” She continues as she points to her leg. “Oh yeahh,” Wynonna says, “Waverly told me some about that,'' Nicole looks at Waverly who ducks her head down with a small blush, before Wynonna continues, “how long before you’ll be back on the field?” Nicole scoffs, “Pff not sure, but at least a few months,” she says with a sad look. Soccer is everything to Nicole, if she can’t play, she doesn’t feel like herself. “But if everything goes well, I will get to play a few games before the season ends,” she says with a small smile, looking at Waverly, who just blushes again. Nicole is still in the wheelchair but she wants to sit in the actual booth, next to Waverly. She feels so far away from her and just wants to sit closer to the brunette. “Hey Waverly, can I uh…” she says as she signs towards the bench Waverly is sitting on. “Of yes, of course,” Waverly starts, as she gets up, “I didn’t know if you could with your leg, just thought the wheelchair was more comfortable,” she says as she aligns the wheelchair next to the bench. Waverly holds the wheelchair steady as she waits for Nicole to slowly get up and fall into the booth, but Nicole doesn’t move, then she turns her head a bit, trying to look at Waverly, “Waves, you have to sit on the inside, I have to keep my leg as straight as possible, so it’s easier if I sit on the outside and can just leave my leg here,” she says with an apologetic look, not wanting to make Waverly uncomfortable or anything. “Oh, yes obviously,” Waverly answers with a laugh and a small facepalm, “uhm, Dolls can you maybe hold the wheelchair steady?” she says. Dolls just nods and gets up from his seat to stand behind the wheelchair, as Waverly squeezes in between the wheelchair and the booth to get seated. Nicole stands slowly on her good leg and holds on to the table as Dolls moves the wheelchair aside and Nicole lets herself fall into the booth, next to Waverly. Waverly gives her knee a squeeze and she smiles at Nicole before they all fall into conversation.

After about an hour or so there are some girls who keep looking in their direction. Waverly had noticed them looking before but didn’t really think anything of it until Wynonna pointed it out. “What’s with these girls? D’you know them?” she asks Nicole as she nods her head in the direction of the girls. They seem to be around Waverly’s age. Nicole looks over her shoulder but doesn’t recognize the girls. She shakes her head and they continue their talk. Waverly looks at the girls again and gets this weird feeling in her stomach. She turns back around and scooches over a bit closer to Nicole, their legs touching. Dolls and Wynonna don’t seem to notice her move but Nicole certainly does. She puts her hand on Waverly’s leg and rubs some lazy patterns with her thumb. The small movement instantly calms Waverly a bit, the weird feeling being replaced with the feeling of butterflies. After a few mins back into their conversation they are laughing as Wynonna is telling a story about how she ended up ‘almost skinny dipping’. Apparently the ‘almost’ wasn’t because she didn’t go in the water, she did. She just wasn’t completely naked, she still wore her socks. Which makes everyone laugh so hard that they don’t even notice the girls from before coming closer to their booth, until they actually stand next to their table. Wynonna is the first to notice them, “can I help you?” she blurts out a little harshly with a stern look, annoyed by the timing of the girls, as she was just telling a fantastic story. The girls seem a bit shy and shocked by Wynonna’s welcome. One of them turns to Nicole and softly asks, “uh, I’m sorry but are you Nicole Haught?” Nicole looks at the girls and then nods, “uhh, yeah,” she says as she feels Waverly shift beside her. The girls just start to giggle and don’t really say anything else but “oh my god’s” and “I told you’s” to each other. Wynonna looks at Nicole with a raised eyebrow and Nicole shrugs. Then one of the girls takes out a pen and a piece of paper, “Can I uh,” she shifts nervously, “can I get an autograph?” she says with a hopeful look on her face. Nicole looks at the girl and doesn’t hesitate for a second, “Yes of course,” she says with a smile as she takes pen and paper from the girl. She signs the little piece of paper. “There you go,” she says as she gives back the pen and paper. Then the other girl comes to the front a bit more and she has her phone out, “Can we maybe take a picture too?” she blurts out, rambling with nerves. Nicole takes a look around the table, Dolls just smiles at her, Wynonna has a look on her face that says; go for it. Then she looks at Waverly who has her arms folded and shrugs. She doesn’t seem amused but she’ll deal with that later. Nicole turns to the girls and says, “Well, quick then. Come on.” She shifts a bit as the girls get next to her and take a selfie each. The girls are ecstatic as they say their “thank you’s” and leave the table. “Well, that’s a first,” Nicole says with a laugh as she shifts back in her seat. Waverly is still sitting with her arms crossed in front of her. “What d’you mean that’s a first?” Wynonna says, “have you seriously never given an autograph before?” Nicole laughs, “I have, but not like this though,” she says as she waves her hands around to her surroundings. “It’s usually just when we have practice or after games,” she continues, “not while I’m…” she waves her hands around again, “in a bar,” she laughs. Waverly is still annoyed but she doesn’t really know why. She takes a sip from her drink and then Wynonna starts conversation again. “Well, when you’re gonna be any bigger than you already are,” she says as she points to Nicole, “don’t forget where it all started, and with who,” she says with a wink, as she moves her finger in a circle to show her who’s sitting around the table with her. Nicole smiles and looks at Waverly who still seems a little irritated and uncomfortable with the whole thing. Nicole wants to take her hand but then remembers who exactly is sitting at the table with them and decides to just ask. “Is everything okay?” she says with a soft look on her face, the one look that Waverly can’t be mad at. She’s looking at her with those big, brown, worried eyes and Waverly just shakes the feeling away, “Yeah sure,” she says with a small smile, “just, thinking about some stuff.” Nicole nods and decides to leave her be. Waverly will tell her when she’s ready, she thinks, maybe when they are alone.

\---

After a few more hours, and a few more beers for Nicole, they decide it has been enough fun for tonight. Nicole is very, very tipsy, since she’s not used to drinking a lot of alcohol. As Dolls helps Waverly again with the wheelchair, Wynonna yells her goodbye to Nicole, “see you later Haught wheels!” Nicole chuckles and shakes her head, Waverly heard it as well and rolls her eyes at her sister. Once they are up the steps and outside of Shorty’s, they make their way to Waverly’s car. Waverly helps Nicole inside the car and puts the wheelchair in the back before she slips into the driver’s seat. Waverly starts the car and she pulls out of the parking lot.

Nicole is tipsy, and tired. And that combination isn’t a good one. Earlier she noticed a look on Waverly’s face but when she asked, Waverly had told her that everything was ok. When she wasn’t tired and tipsy, she was able to let it go but now it’s bothering her and she wants to know what’s up. She turns to look at Waverly but doesn’t say anything yet. Waverly feels her eyes on her and looks at Nicole with a raised eyebrow, before getting her eyes back on the road. “Are you okay, Nicole?” she asks with a bit of irritation in her voice. She hasn’t forgotten what happened at Shorty’s and how jealous she was of those girls. “I don’t know,” Nicole answers, “are you?” She keeps looking at Waverly, waiting for her answer. But there doesn’t come one. Waverly just sighs. “What?” Nicole says, “are you going to give me the silent treatment?” Waverly gives a stern look at the redhead next to her, “What Nicole!?, she says so loud that it scares herself and Nicole apparently, “I don’t know what you want me to say” she says as she looks back at the road. “Oh I don’t know,” Nicole answers with her own voice a bit raised, “maybe just tell me what’s bothering you? Ever since those girls came over at Shorty’s you’re acting weird.” Then Waverly freezes. ‘shit she noticed’, she thinks to herself, ‘of course she noticed, fuck, what am I gonna say. I can’t tell her I was jealous cuz that’s weird right? Fuck.’ As Waverly struggles with her own thoughts, Nicole reaches out and takes her hand in her own. “Waves,” she starts with a soft voice now, “you know you can talk to me. Whatever it is, no judgement here.” She takes their hands to her lips and gives soft, small kisses to Waverly’s hand and smiles at the brunette. Waverly relaxes a bit at the gesture and lets out a sigh of relief. She decides to come clean. “I don’t know, Nicole. When those girls came over and looked at you like that…'' Nicole looks at her and interrupts, “Looked at me how?”. Waverly gives her a look, “do you want me to talk or no?” Nicole gives her an apologetic look and nods slowly. Waverly sighs, “I guess I got a bit jealous. I know it’s weird but I can’t help the way I feel okay. They were staring at you like that and I guess…” before she can finish Nicole starts laughing loudly. Waverly looks at her confused. “What the fuck, Nicole” she says as she looks at the redhead, “I’m sorry, Waves,” Nicole answers as she can finally breathe again, her laugh slowly dying because of the look she gets, “it’s just, what are you jealous of? Do you want my autograph as well?” she says with a smirk. Waverly shakes her head, not believing the reaction of the redhead. “NICOLE!! I was serious,” she says irritated. The tone in Waverly’s voice makes Nicole stop laughing at all. She knows Waverly is honest here and she will never take that for granted, how tipsy she may be, she knows this is the real deal. “Hey, I know,” she says as she gives Waverly’s hand another peck, “and I appreciate you telling me. But this is probably going to happen more often.” Waverly looks at her with a sad look, “I know,” she says as she retreats her hand from Nicole’s to have both hands on the steering wheel. “And I know it’s stupid because we’re not even…” She stops to think for a second.. they are not even what? Dating? Girlfriends? No, they haven’t had the talk yet, about what they are, or want to be. “Because we’re just friends,” she rephrases herself. She wants to look at Nicole to see if she noticed her slip up, but knowing Nicole, she definitely did. Waverly sighs. And then Nicole speaks up. “Just friends uh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo just friends huh??? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! pls let me know what you think of it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It gives me life in these shitty times. <3
> 
> Give me a follow on twitter since I just made this account... and lets discuss everything earp @Cold_tidy
> 
> Also, if there’s something that you would like to see happen pls let me know I’ll see what I can do ;) but keep it appropriate for this story and it’s rating


End file.
